


【盾冬】极寒之地

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 狼SteveX普通人Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 74





	1. 漫长冬季

“快点睡觉吧，小宝贝。”巴恩斯太太亲亲打着拍子，哄着和自己眼皮作对的小女儿瑞贝卡快些进入梦乡，“冰雪女巫会骑着她的白狼，透过窗子外挨家挨户地检查，把晚上不睡觉的小调皮冻成冰。她还会边大笑边唱着恐怖歌谣。”  
“春天一来到，全都化成水，一个也跑不掉，一个也逃不了。”  
“我不要女巫！不要狼！不要不要！”小女孩打着哈欠，奶声奶气，迷迷糊糊的，“妈妈，春天什么时候才能来呀？我觉得有些冷。”  
“快了，亲爱的。一定快了。”  
给三个孩子依次检查好毯子，巴恩斯太太回到餐桌前拿出丝线，继续做针线活。风穿过森林和苔地，鬼怪般的怒吼从门外传来，而木柴正在炉火里发出轻微裂响。片刻后，纽扣重新加固的背心被递给了乖乖坐在一边的大儿子詹姆斯手上。  
“霍普家的那匹枣红母马，昨晚冻死了。“男孩垂着眼说得小声。  
“村里能干重活的大牲口越来越少。”母亲叹了口气，揉了揉被晃动烛火和细小针眼弄得倍加酸胀的眼睛，“冬天，不知什么时候才是个头。”  
詹姆斯眨了眨绿色的大眼睛，起身穿好洗到发白的灰背心。他搓了搓发凉的双手，看了眼窗外的雪，又安静地坐回母亲身边，帮忙整理起丝线。   
“你也早点去睡觉吧，詹姆斯。”  
“没事的，妈妈，我陪你。”  
母亲重新穿起针，为自己乖巧懂事的大儿子倍感欣慰，有孩子们在，也许这个冬天能熬过去吧。  
三个月前，詹姆斯的父亲和其他几个村民外出伐木。一场突发的林地暴风雪带来了严寒，也带走了他。母亲要照顾三个妹妹，只能靠做洗衣工和针线活艰难维持家用。作为家里的长子，詹姆斯也不能闲着。过去，他一直在霍普家的小马圈里打工，洗马、喂食、清扫、钉掌，甚至接生，他都手脚麻利，学得飞快。  
“巴恩斯家的巴基真是位能干的小伙子！”  
巴基，村里人都爱这么叫他。  
现在，他还必须额外帮母亲做些洗衣和熨烫工作，把折叠完好的衣服一件件送上门。只是，随着严寒继续，无论是照顾马，还是照顾衣物，人们对这些工作的需求都在变少。木柴、焦炭和面包，每个人都疲于思考那些正变得越来越贵的短缺品。  
巴基刚刚度过没有任何礼物和庆祝的十七岁生日，而这已经是极寒冬季降临在谢尔比村的第五年。他还依稀记得五年前的第一场雪在平安夜到来。他和妹妹们强行把父母亲拉出门，全家在雪地里兴奋打滚，开怀大笑。前年的第一片雪花出现在九月一天的中午。而去年，八月底整个峡湾的苔原就都已白茫茫一片。那场雪到现在，开春三月了，依旧没有任何消融迹象。  
打扫完马圈，巴基快速整理衣服，扶好帽子，在冰水中反复洗着手。他可不想把客人的衣物弄脏，更不能让母亲的辛苦白费。他对着通红的双手哈了几口气，盘算着利用午休时间，应该能送完今天的两件衣服。  
“布朗夫人，这是布朗先生的毛呢外套。”巴基总是温和而又礼貌，“和新的一样。”  
“祝这该死的冬天早日结束，小伙子。”老妇人亦如既往地拉长着脸，皱纹比峡湾悬崖上的条条沟壑还深。  
“用点力气！三！二！一！”  
人群的吵闹声，让布朗夫人的目光越过了巴基的肩膀。巴基随之转身望向村中心的小广场方向。  
昨夜的暴风雪将老杉树连根拔起，枝丫散落一地，积满雪的道路被严重堵断。村长正指挥着几个成年男人清理。他们把绳索套在砍断的树干上，拖到路边堆起来。年过六旬的麦克先生也出现在临时小队里，这让巴基吃了一惊。寒冷、食物匮乏、意外死亡和村民外迁，让谢尔比的男丁非常稀少，劳动力稀缺的让老人也不得不上阵。而巴基更是为数不多的年轻男孩之一了。  
布朗夫人接东西的手颤颤巍巍，嘴却又碎又快。她大喊起来：“你们该去森林深处把女巫和她的狼抓出来！绑在木棍上烧死！而不是在这白费力气！”  
“闭嘴！疯婆子！”  
“除了骂老妇人，你们能干些什么！懦夫！”  
她拉扯了几下鲜红的披肩嘟囔着：“一群胆小鬼！”  
巴基挤出个礼貌微笑，没接茬。随着铜铃铛的脆响，石台阶下出现了一辆满载箱子的马车。  
“您是要出门?”巴基抬头看了眼正在变得更加灰暗的天空，在这种坏天气外出实在不是明智之举。  
“布朗家绝不坐以待毙！”老妇人晃了晃脖子上刻着B字母的黄铜吊坠，“我们要穿过峡湾，到对岸碰碰运气。即使我这种老太婆，也不想在这等死！”  
拉车的马嚼着橛子，气喘吁吁。黑色的皮肤下，肋骨轮廓随着呼吸清晰可见。通往峡湾的路要穿过一片幽暗的黑森林和贫瘠的苔原。巴基有点担心这匹马是否能承受严酷的长途旅行。  
“巴恩斯家的！来帮忙！”  
村长的大吼打断了巴基的思绪。他把刚从布朗太太那儿收获的三个铜板仔细放进外套下灰白背心的前胸口袋里，又拍了几下，确保万无一失。接近膝盖高度的深雪让他移动艰难。而大拇指卡在了袜子的破洞里，更是又丢人又疼痛。  
“我们被诅咒了！”村里瘦高的木匠总是神神叨叨，“女巫和她的狼！见鬼的童话故事。现在变成真的了！”  
“不说话没人把你当哑巴！”  
村口的屠夫也参与进来：“说真的，为什么不试试给女巫送点礼物。没准她心情好了，冬天也就结束了。”  
“你要真知道女人喜欢什么，就不会被玛利亚甩了！”  
男人们大笑起来。  
“放尊重点！”木匠唯唯诺诺，“她能听到我们在说什么！风雪里都是她的耳朵！”  
巴基默默听着。他举起斧子，将几根侧枝砍了下来。大人们有点好笑，居然真会相信起妈妈用来吓唬妹妹们的哄睡童谣？森林怎么会有女巫？要是真有，她吃什么呢？说不定她也会需要洗衣工？至于狼，从记事起到现在十七岁零三天，巴基就从来没在村子附近见过一只狼。大约，绝望真会逼得人胡思乱想，强行找点利用当慰藉吧。  
眼见过了午休时间，巴基急忙赶回霍普先生的马圈。头顶的乌云开始旋转翻滚，可不是什么好兆头。  
“巴基！暴风雪要来了！”霍普先生在狂风中艰难拽着戴斯的缰绳，他的眼睛里除了焦急，更是绝望：“把莉莉也拉到牲口棚里去！快！”  
戴斯和莉莉是霍普先生仅剩的两匹马。谁能想象，这些栅栏间曾经每年都有三四只小马出生，马圈里总响起哒哒的跳跃声，如今都废弃了。昨天，巴基和霍普先生忙活了一整天，把最小的一间牲口棚盖上厚厚干草帘，希望今天能有用。实在不能再死任何一匹马了。  
巴基眯起眼睛，狂风夹杂冰碴割刮着脸。他用疼痛而僵硬的手抚摸着马脖子：“莉莉，没事的，跟我回马圈里……”  
头顶突然传来一阵巨大的闷响！透过扬起的雪片，远处的山峰升腾起更大的白雾。大量积雪如水般沿着山体倾斜而下，松树成片倒伏。好在，那座山足够远，有谷地的保护，雪崩不至于殃及村子。但家马表现出动物本能的警惕和恐惧！她原地急躁地踏步，不停晃动脑袋，让巴基拉住缰绳非常勉强而吃力。莉莉显然被风雪和巨响吓坏了！她嘶吼长鸣一声，抬起前蹄，脱缰向外跑去！  
“莉莉……”没等巴基反应过来，他被突发的巨力拽倒在地！缰绳缠住了他的脚踝！巴基被马生生拽进了风暴里！  
后背拖曳在看似松软的雪，实则像砸在冰面上。除了疼痛，巴基更担忧这件唯一的厚棉衣母亲不知道要修补多久。他得尽快让莉莉停下——在这种天气里无头乱窜，莉莉很快会精疲力尽。如果在黑森林里迷路，他们俩迟早都会冻死在荒野里。  
突然！莉莉在一棵歪斜的杉树旁停了下来！又后退了几步。巴基乘机仰身抬脚，快速解开绳索。他立刻起身，在雪地里踉跄着，迎着暴雪重新摸到缰绳。  
“冷静，冷静。乖女孩。”莉莉呜呜地朝着前方低头鸣叫着。巴基皱起眉，循着小母马畏惧的方向看了过去。  
狂风将天上和地面的雪卷成遮蔽视线的帘。如果不是那双比峡湾海面还要蓝的眼睛划破空气，帘子后的身影，巴基丝毫没有察觉。而那野兽的眼睛正盯着自己。  
巴基害怕起来。几秒的僵立，让莉莉再次挣脱了缰绳。受惊的马很快消失在森林，自己彻底没法向霍普先生交代了。刚刚的拖拽伤，加上疲倦和冰冻，巴基双腿像灌满铅，根本跑不远。他半蹲下身子，随手摸到块石头攥在手里。  
野兽从风雪中朝他逐渐走近，视线却没有丝毫漂移。穿过厚厚雪花，巴基才发觉那是……一只白色的……？狼？  
是狼！  
即便自己从未见过真正的狼，也从各种歌谣描述听到过，在妹妹的故事书上看到过。灰色野兽成群出没，在月光下龇牙咧嘴，流着贪婪的口水。他们会接力追赶猎物，将小鹿累到筋疲力竭。一旦得手，猎物在断气前就会被撕成碎片，啃成白骨。而人，不幸得，也在它们的日常菜单上。  
但眼前的狼又明显不同。它的长吻轻撩开风雪，前爪不急不缓地踏在雪上，安静得不会发出任何咯吱声响。对方全身白色，像冬季里的幽灵。巴基后退着摔坐在了雪上。野兽的湿热的呼吸立刻喷在他的脸上。  
糟糕！只要对方一个猛咬，就可以轻松咬住自己脖子。巴基将石块举起来防御，但狼似乎有别的打算。它用冰冷的黑色鼻尖在巴基的脸颊两侧嗅来嗅去，巴基丝毫不敢动弹。过来好久，它才后退回去，没再做其他事情。  
巴基紧张地张口喘着粗气，冰冷的空气让他喉咙干疼。他咽下口水，才发觉对方的异常——右后腿的毛发染成了红色，有半截木片裸露在外，它受伤了。  
“也许，我能帮你。”巴基想把自己撑起来，手掌却再次陷进雪里，“我把那根树枝取出来，你让我乖乖离开。成交？”巴基觉得自己傻透了，居然想跟头野兽谈判：“你要真是女巫的狼，应该能听懂我的话吧。”能拖点时间总是好的。巴基祈祷着，再休息会，说不定自己能有力气逃走。

野兽突然在巴基面前坐了下来，歪着脖子看着他。那迷惑的样子，像极了霍普家等待主人抛出骨头的大黑狗。也许故事和传闻夸大了事实，狼根本没那么可怕。  
风雪开始转小，雪花飘落地速度慢了许多。狼舔了舔自己的爪子，腹部完全着地趴下。它发出呜呜叫声，怂恿着巴基壮起胆，爬了过去。  
那是根黑松，薄脆的树皮已经完全脱落，白色的木片像把楔子刺进了大腿外侧，靠近膝盖。巴基小心检查，先清理了掉些小木屑。再三确认没有倒钩造成二次拉伤后，他用力猛地拔了出来，同时抓起一把雪按住伤口，摩擦了几下。  
“希望妈妈别因为弄丢围巾，责备我太久。”他苦笑着解开领子里绕了三圈的棉围巾，麻利地将伤口包扎完毕。在马厩照顾动物的经验派上了额外用场。  
“现在应该没问题了。”他抬头看了眼白色野兽，对方正打量着有些奇怪的绿色围巾。巴基悄悄得起身，慢慢后退。直到退了五六米的距离，对方站起身，但没有丝毫追赶的意思。巴基这才放开腿脚，一路向山丘下的村落跑去。  
巴基回到村子时，天已全黑。想着明早再去找霍普先生道歉，回家的路在星光下泛起白光。推开门的瞬间，母亲和妹妹们给了他大大的拥抱。巴恩斯太太摸着眼泪：“没有比你安全回来更好的消息。”  
清晨的村庄比以往更加宁静。村长和铁匠在路边说着什么，木匠和屠夫抬着几个袋子。那种画着十字的袋子让巴基有点害怕——尸袋，又冻死了三个人。  
“我们得想想办法！我们得想想办法！”木匠的声音颤抖而破碎。  
霍普先生一言不发地对着马厩发呆。巴基领到了七个铜板，这个月未结账的工钱。只剩下最后一匹马，这里不再需要帮手，而今天也没有衣服需要送。雪又下了起来，巴基看着手心里渐渐融化的冰花，第一次意识到大人们的恐惧——今年的春天也许再也不会出现了。  
“哥哥！继续说！”午饭后，瑞贝卡一直缠着巴基说故事。巴基望向窗外，呼呼的风声似乎永远不会停下。窗外只有两种颜色，白和黑。院子的木栅栏被狂风吹开，发出剧烈撞击声。巴基立刻起身，想把门重新关好。  
风雪间，一个白色的身影出现在门外。巴基楞了一下，直到认出被对方含在嘴中胡乱飞舞的，是自己的那天绿围巾！是那匹狼！  
“快走！快走！你不该出现在这里！”巴基蹲下身一边收起围巾，一边向外推搡对方，“他们会……”低头一看，地面上还有只断了气的灰兔。

“白狼！是女巫的白狼！”路过木匠的尖叫吓了巴基一跳。他楞了一下，立刻边跑边大喊：“我们都要死了！女巫的狼来了！”  
糟糕一词就像雪崩，立马炸裂在巴基的胸口。  
“走！快走！”他捡起石子砸向对方。狼的尾巴低垂着，呜呜了两声。直到它不再回头看自己，直到它消失在山坡上，巴基才松了口气。  
他快速回到屋子，关好门一屁股坐回木凳。  
“怎么了？”巴恩斯太太问道。  
“没什么，妈妈。”他语气平静，桌面下的腿却抖个不停。  
很快，门被再次冲开，村里的男人几乎都聚到了巴恩斯家。  
“这是发生了什么？村长先生！”母亲把妹妹揽进怀里，生气地质问没礼貌的家伙们。  
“是狼！女巫的狼！”木匠尖叫起来。  
“安静！”村长有些厌烦，“巴恩斯太太，有人看到您的儿子和女巫的白狼在交谈，就在我们村里。”  
“简直无稽之谈！”母亲嗤笑了一声。  
“我亲眼所见！就在刚才！”  
“巴基？”巴恩斯太太看了眼身后，依旧坐在凳子上，有些反常的儿子。  
“它没伤害任何人，只是受伤了。我帮……”巴基根本没机会把话说完。  
“献祭！把他交给女巫，冬天就不会再缠上我们了！”  
“你们疯了！根本就没有什么女巫！你们这帮男人！都是胆小鬼！想靠牺牲个孩子换自己的贱命？倒不如给我把刀，让我去森林里把女巫抓出来！”巴恩斯太太大声呵斥着。木匠立刻缩回了村长身后。  
“巴恩斯太太，请您安静。”村长压了压手掌，让双方都安静下来，“我们觉得可以让巴基帮我们给女巫带点礼物。”他歪了下头，屠夫和铁匠立刻把巴恩斯太太按在了椅子上，顺手把针线篮里的手帕塞到她嘴里。  
“需要我带点什么？”巴基攥着拳头，愤怒地问。  
“漂亮的年轻男孩，你自己。”  
看着嗓子已经哭哑了的妹妹，和挣扎着的母亲，巴基微笑着：“妈妈，我会没事的。抱歉我可能没法再帮你送衣服了。”

未完待续


	2. 山林之夜

干草叉和铁耙抵着巴基的后背，铁匠又用力推了下“女巫礼物”的肩膀，让巴基险些摔落在地。随着在黑色森林里逐步深入，白雪山谷里的村庄已在身后愈发遥远。  
一只渡鸦突然振翅飞起，发出一声粗厉嘶鸣。树枝上的积雪因振动掉落在木匠头上，他炸毛般尖叫着原地跳起来。巴基抬起头，看着那只黑色的大鸟伸展翅膀，自由地消失在山峰方向。  
“安静！”村长瞪了木匠一眼。深雪和山势让行进缓慢，每个人都疲惫不堪，缺乏耐心。  
“嘘！你们听！”屠夫竖起手指，所有人都停下了脚步。  
穿过耳畔的沉重呼气和山岚树尖的声响，一声野兽的嚎叫清晰传来。  
“狼就在附近！”木匠慌张地环视着四周说：“我们快回村吧！”其他人如释重负，口吐白气站在原处休息。行了大半天山路，他们终于找到了目标。  
村长抬头盯着队伍最前面的巴基，默默解下自己的背包，连同腰间的小匕首，向上丢到了巴基脚下的雪地上。他沉默着转身向山下走去，而其他人或犹豫或着急，挨个瞥了眼巴恩斯家的男孩，也渐渐离开。  
“别为难她们！”巴基向下喊了一句，祈祷对方真有听进去。  
巴基没法回村里，那里短期都不会再欢迎自己。他不想让母亲和妹妹们承受压力，不想主动招惹野兽，更不知道压根不存在的女巫在哪里。当务之急，他得尽快找个庇护所再做打算，否则铁定熬不过山林的寒夜，更别提随时可能到来的暴风雪。巴基靠着一棵落叶松坐下，稍作休息。包里有两块小圆面包，一个旧羊皮水袋，不算太糟。他找了根长度粗细适中的树枝，用匕首将一头削尖，一头去皮。他拄着自制长矛拐棍，朝山谷向阳面走去。  
眼前的情况比巴基的预期糟糕得多。前几天的那场雪崩直接掩埋了整个山谷。冰雪像把巨斧沿着山坡，生生削平了树尖。满眼除了白色积雪，胡乱冒出头的断木，别无它物。找个山洞成了泡影，没了山势庇护，风雪只会更加肆无忌惮。冬季的夜晚总是来得早，短暂的日光开始下沉。金色余晖在雪地上反射出缤纷的光芒。一切在极寒的妆点下，既美丽又残酷。  
巴基找到些松柏枝，利用一棵拦腰折断的黑松树干，搭起简易小帐篷。他又用匕首刮下大量黑松树皮，这种易燃木材很适合引火。寒冷让一切都极端干燥，钻木时间缩短了不少。晚饭是四分之一块小面包，巴基得省着点。火苗温暖的热气让松香气味蔓延，月轮和星海不久便出现在深蓝穹顶，周遭安静得不真实。巴基有点记不清自己有多久没这样专注地看星星，不是风雪太大，就是气温太低；要么为了几个铜板，在马厩忙活一天累得倒头就睡，要么帮妈妈哄着妹妹们，女巫和狼的故事没说完，自己也不知不觉睡着了。舔完手指上的面包屑，巴基想着，如果运气好，明天也许能抓到只野兔或飞鸟。熬到春天来临，自己就能回家了。只是这些美好愿望很快成了泡影。暴风雪或许推迟，却绝不缺席。  
半夜里，平坦的冰原上刮起狂风，微小火光被瞬间吹灭。飞雪和冰渣瞬间遮蔽了星光月影。气温骤降，巴基的睫毛上都结出了冰霜。他边祈祷着“屋顶”别被完全掀翻，边蜷缩着发抖的身子往松枝床铺内侧又挤了挤。他的呼吸开始急促，心跳极快。身体企图创造更多热量，用颤抖无力反抗着。但很快，四肢失去知觉，意识开始飘忽，巴基的眼前变得模糊。他的眼皮越来越沉重。最终，直接晕了过去。  
极寒让巴基的空间感和时间感全部失效。不知过了多久，一丝温热恍惚间悄悄潜入了身体。巴基勉强抬了抬从冻僵中刚复苏的两根手指，下一秒触摸到的，不是冰冷的雪，而是厚实柔软的皮毛?他艰难睁开眼，渐渐扩大的视野里全是白色绒毛。兽毛在微风里轻微晃动，近到直抚脸。谁给自己盖了毯子?自己得救了？  
他微微动了下脖子，越过兽皮毯子望像深夜。周遭依旧一片漆黑，好在，暴风雪终于停了。寒冷让他下意识扯紧了毯子，“毯子”居然立刻动了起来！山谷里的风已经吹得人发冷。巴基猛地清醒，不可能有谁自寻死路地出现在夜晚的雪地！更不会有人给被逐出村子的祭品送毯子！  
对方抖了抖身子，四肢伸直，腹部离开了松柏枝床铺。  
是……那只狼！  
本能让巴基第一时间接受到恐惧，但理智又告诉他，要是对方真得准备吃掉自己，他压根没机会醒来。巴基想直起身，可手臂和大腿依旧麻木，没有知觉。身体提醒他，放弃吧，你根本没逃跑的能力。所以，他只能手足无措地侧卧在原处，任凭处置。  
狼甩了甩头，抖掉些许雪片，亲柔地呜呜叫唤，用鼻子在巴基的脸颊和脖窝间不停磨蹭。尾巴欢快摆动着，毫不掩饰见到对方苏醒的兴奋心情。巴基勉强用冻裂的嘴角挤出感激的微笑，抬手抚摸了两下它的头。狼立刻用自己的额头抵住巴基的，脉搏的跳动沿着头骨传来，像星辰的温柔闪动，像团不会熄灭的火。片刻后，狼垂下尾巴，朝着风口方向，小心翼翼地紧挨着巴基重新横躺下来。原来，狼一直在用自己的身体帮巴基抵挡风雪。  
星光在它呼吸的起伏上画出银色的轮廓线，野兽的身体既柔软又温暖。在生存本能面前，巴基无瑕思考尖牙利爪的危险，或臆想中的女巫诅咒，当下触手可及的热度让他只想将对方抱得更紧。巴基把头朝狼脖子后厚实的白毛里钻了钻。对方呜咽了一声，乖巧地把蓬松的尾巴轻轻搭在了他腿上。  
“谢谢你。”巴基喃喃低语。他实在太累了，心境一放松便很快再次昏睡过去。  
月亮开始下落时，山谷另一边传来几声狼的长嗥。白狼猛地抬起头，竖起耳朵又转动两下，确定那是自己的狼群在呼唤自己。它低头看了眼浑然不知的巴基，扭动了下身体反而贴得更近，然后把头垫在了爪子。它该立刻做出回应，但此刻就是不想打扰身边人的微微鼻息。  
对巴基而已，这晚的山谷宁静得出奇，自己睡得异常踏实。如果不是狼用下巴不停地蹭他的头顶，巴基真怀疑自己会贪睡到下个春天。  
“抱歉。”他捧着对方的脖子胡乱揉搓了几下，获得的回应是更多湿乎乎的舌头舔吻。巴基笑着推开它，狼发出嗷嗷叫声，像极了被剥夺主人奖赏的失落家犬。  
“让我看看你的腿。”巴基趴在它宽阔的背上，仔细检查了下后腿情况。野兽的愈合力很快，除了新生毛发还没长齐，已经没有特别明显的痕迹了。  
“谢谢你救了我。”巴基趴在白色野兽的背上小声说，“我叫巴基，B,U,C,K,Y, Bucky。”  
“我可以给你取个名字吗？”喂喂地叫喊朋友，既粗鲁又不方便。名字具有意义，一种联系和区别。这只狼不再是千千万万种野兽中的一只，巴基对于它，也不再意味着千千万万人中的无差别一个。自己不擅长起名，但霍普家那只长毛大狗的名字一下子冒到嘴边。巴基猛地直起身，兴奋地叫起来：“史蒂夫……我可以叫你史蒂夫吗？”  
对方用鼻子推了推地上的小野兔，似乎没反对。  
“你好呀，史蒂夫！”巴基收拾了下背包，眉宇舒展地重新打起招呼。他从残破的松柏帐篷中探出身，天依旧阴着，但不知为什么，有史蒂夫在身边，巴基突然有种一切很快就会过去的错觉。  
白色身影在他身前的雪地上轻松跳跃，留下一串深浅不一的爪印。巴基忍不住捡起一根树枝，顺手丢了出去，可是史蒂夫根本没理会，直接踩了过去。  
巴基，巴基，你清醒点！那是只狼，是只随时可能发怒，把你撕成碎片的野兽！不是会捡回树枝的狗！  
史蒂夫突然停了下来，它向天空仰起脖子，微微张开嘴，发出一声嗷呜的吠嗥。嚎叫在山谷里回响了片刻，很快传来更多的此起彼伏的回应。那是狼群在交谈。史蒂夫有它的狼群，有它自己的家，这和巴基一样。但不一样的是，它有归属地可以回去，而巴基回不去了。  
“再见，史蒂夫。谢谢你救了我的命。”刚刚起的名字，也许立刻就用不上了，巴基有点低落。但他站在原处，依旧保持笑容挥了挥手。  
史蒂夫似乎没听懂，它径直向前走去。巴基看着他轻松踏过雪面的身影，叹了口气。走出几米，它停了下来，扭头看着巴基。巴基把手举过头顶，用力挥动着：“祝你好运！”它又向前走了两步，发现巴基仍然站在原处没动。  
突然！史蒂夫转身，以极快速度冲了回来！巴基猝不及防被直接扑到在了雪地里。史蒂夫把爪子搭在他的肩头，用舌头不停舔着巴基的脸，弄得他忍不住咯咯笑起来。  
“你可真是只大家伙！”刚刚的前扑动作让巴基意识到传说中野兽的初级力量水平。他试图推开身长近两米的野兽，但显然不会成功。按过去照顾家畜的经验，巴基会评价史蒂夫为：毛色顺滑，发育良好。现在，除了身形壮硕，应该用压倒性的恐怖来形容。他用鼻子蹭了蹭史蒂夫冰冷的黑色鼻尖，试图让对方自行离开，然而又失败了。松软的新雪和史蒂夫的体重让他完完全全陷了下去，找不到着力点。史蒂夫呜呜了几下，又张开嘴轻轻咬住了巴基的手臂。  
“你是想和我再玩一会？”  
它没松口。  
“腿还是不舒服吗？”  
它快速晃了晃脑袋。  
“你是想让我跟你一起走？”  
它嗷地短叫了一声，尾巴翘了起来。  
“这样吧。”毫无章法的乱猜不是办法，巴基把手挂在史蒂夫脖子上，盯着对方。史蒂夫的眼睛真蓝，透明得可以看到眼底。对方心领神会地仰起头，向后退了半步将巴基轻松从雪坑里拉了起来。  
巴基随意捡起树枝，在雪面上先画了圆圈：“这个代表‘是’，表示你同意我说的话，认可和赞成。”史蒂夫歪了下脖子。巴基对他笑了下，又画了个十字，“这表示‘否定’，你不同意我说的话，反对，或者禁止。”  
“所以……”巴基搓了搓手，指向原处的山峰，“你是想让我跟你一起去哪边？”  
史蒂夫嗷呜嗷呜地叫着，然后把前爪按在了那个圆圈上。巴基笑起来，这个方法也许能让他们多聊点。  
“它们和你一样，也对人友善？”  
史蒂夫抬起爪子，原地拍了一下。  
“你家谁说了算？”巴基开玩笑般提着问，但立刻意识到方式有问题，史蒂夫最多只能做是与否的二选一。他赶紧追了一句：“史蒂夫，是你吗？你是狼群的首领吗？”  
史蒂夫抬起头， 扬了扬脖子显得很骄傲，并再次将爪子举得很高，又深深踏了下去。  
巴基大笑出声。虽然他有点怀疑史蒂夫是否就是根本没听懂，不过是单纯喜欢那个圆形图案，但还是忍不住揉了揉它的头，称赞了一句：“你真聪明！”  
他拍了拍自己屁股上的雪，抬头看了眼原处金色边缘的山峰：“好吧，我们走！反正我也无处可去。”

TBC


	3. 回归狼群

因为那场雪崩，史蒂夫的狼群被冲散了，自己也受了伤。如果不是因为食物短缺，它们绝不会轻易靠近人类居住区。人比狐狸狡猾百倍。他们会使用工具，制造陷阱，还有绵绵不绝的复仇心，招惹上会很麻烦。再者，比起山势起伏的密林深处，狼其实更爱在稀疏的森林边缘和平坦的苔原冻土上奔驰，那里更容易发挥群体合作攻击的优势。

眼看繁殖季快到了，狼群需要食物充沛的安全环境。史蒂夫通过嗥叫，指挥着四散的狼群尽快向集合点汇集。它要对狼群负责，又不能把帮助过自己的人丢在冰天雪地。带巴基一起走是史蒂夫的唯一选择，说实话，它挺喜欢这个黑发绿眼睛的人类男孩。但狼群一定不会轻易接纳他。尽管自己成为头狼不久，但史蒂夫对掌控力足够自信，它会，更有能力处理好一切。

雪让一切单调而简单。考虑到人类体力极限，史蒂夫总是贴在巴基的身侧，刻意放慢了行进速度。它时不时叼回灰兔或旅鼠，塞进他手里。而巴基会严格控制自己的份量，小心割下一块，然后让史蒂夫当着自己面把剩下部分全部先吃掉。如果它呜呜表示抗议，巴基就会立刻皱起眉嘟起嘴，学着它的叫声，同样呜呜地反驳回去。这种进餐步骤也就慢慢成了规矩。

巴基得承认，第一次看狼进食，他背脊发凉，前胸打颤。那张经常在自己脖子边蹭来蹭去的嘴轻易就咬碎了兔子的颅骨。它高高扬起脖子，利用重力帮助自己下咽，连皮带肉。脑浆沿着白色利齿的缝隙渗出，沾在巴基每晚抚摸的白色皮毛上。血滴在白色雪面上烫出小洞，红色加倍显眼。但几次之后，巴基便不再害怕了。对于一只狼，粗暴的生存两分法告诉它，这些是食物，那些不是。史蒂夫分得很清楚，对自己没有危险。

人其实也一样，基于利益，你是朋友，他是敌人。而相比狼的固定菜单，朋友和敌人之间的翻脸，比暴风雪还无常难猜。村里的屠夫每次见到母亲都会微笑打招呼，“你好！巴恩斯太太。”，但这丝毫不妨碍他把破手帕粗鲁塞进母亲嘴里；看似孱弱的木匠变得咄咄逼人；温和有理的村民轻易便做出让自己白白送死的决定。一切生命都在这漫无边际的冬天想办法活下去，无关乎高尚或卑鄙，自己又有什么资格对狼说三道四。这凶残的吃比起人的伪善笑容，反倒更显真实。除此之外，相较于史蒂夫的巨大体型，有限的进食量让巴基总是很担心它的状况。

他们在一天中相对最温暖的正午时段赶路，太阳落山前便开始寻找当晚的庇护所，这导致雪地里的行进速度更慢。狼群多在傍晚传来嗥叫，互通有无。即使是巴基也能很容易地判断出，距离正在慢慢拉进。睡觉前，他会用匕首在自制拐棍上刻下条条痕迹，记录日期，有时还会在地上画一个圈和一个叉，和史蒂夫来点睡前小游戏。  
“史蒂夫，你吃饱了吗？”  
呜呜，圆圈。  
“真的？”  
圆圈。  
“你该不会只知道圆圈吧？”  
抖抖耳朵，圆圈。  
巴基苦笑着钻进对方的白色绒毛里，把它的前爪搭在自己胸前。他已经习惯呼呼风声和史蒂夫的呜呜低鸣，习惯了蜷缩在史蒂夫的肚子边满足地入睡。没有它，自己早就冻死了。如果史蒂夫只是想感谢自己帮忙处理了伤口，那已经做的足够多，多到巴基根本没法回报。但眼下，巴基没有任何能力拒绝，更就没法离开。

出发后的第三天中午，一条悬崖挡住了去路。巴基小心走到边缘，用木棍戳了几下。确定雪很结实后，他前探着身子望向深渊。两岸岩壁竖直陡峭，还覆盖着一层透明冰晶，没有任何攀爬可能。他抬头估计了下距离，大约五米。史蒂夫用嘴拽住巴基的衣角，将他快速拖离危险的悬崖边缘。

“它们在对面？”  
圆圈。  
“这是唯一的路？”  
圆圈。  
环顾四周，除了白雪还是白雪，巴基无奈地叹了口气。史蒂夫突然转身，反而后退了几步。它将上身趴俯在地上，后肢高高抬起，快速扫动着大尾巴。  
“现在可不是玩的时候。”巴基扔掉手里的小木棍，交叉起双臂，皱眉强装生气。史蒂夫依旧用那双透明的蓝眼睛盯着他，不但没改变姿势，甚至还咧嘴吐起了舌头。巴基瞬间破功，被逗笑了。

“你是想要我骑在你背上！？”  
圆圈。  
巴基瞪圆了眼睛，简直不敢相信。  
“你是想带着我跳过去？”  
圆圈。  
“我真的可以？”  
白尾巴摇得更欢快了。  
看着巴基移到自己身侧，史蒂夫全身俯了下去，这能让对方更容易爬上自己。巴基有点犹豫，它不知道史蒂夫究竟接受自己到哪种程度。即使是一匹家马，从体质合适到可以拉人干活都得极具耐性、小心驯服。通常，巴基需要先站在马的侧面，花费大量时间用毛巾和手反复拍打马，让它习惯人类触摸。而上马具，特别是佩戴肚带是反应最强的，他有好几次险些被踢伤。而这只是能让马接受被人驾驭的初级步骤，自己被从马背甩下的次数多得没法数。

史蒂夫发出嗷呜嗷呜叫声催促他。巴基既兴奋又紧张，他顾不上再多想，一鼓作气跨了上去。来回移动了下屁股，又紧紧抓住史蒂夫背脊上的僵硬长毛，他将前胸完全贴在它的后背。确认巴基没再动了，史蒂夫才极其小心地缓慢起身。双脚离地让巴基瞬间更加紧张，他大腿收紧，重重呼吸了几下，帮助自己冷静。狼王的后腿稍稍弯曲，后背部微微沉了下去，而下一秒整个身子飞快地弹射出去！史蒂夫的速度越来越快。雪片迎面打在巴基脸上，让他勉强地眯起眼睛。他不想因为闭眼，而错过任何当下的光景。在悬崖边缘，史蒂夫用力蹬起，四肢完全舒展。  
眼底是抖动的白色皮毛，脚下是黑色的万丈深渊，巴基觉得自己像那只渡鸦在飞行，逃脱束缚地自由飞行。  
“YIiii——haaaaa——”他笑着大叫起来，从未如此开心。  
实际上，开心过头，就会乐极生悲。史蒂夫前掌着地的瞬间，速度骤降。巴基没能好好抓稳，整个身子越过史蒂夫的头顶，瞬间飞了过去！他们更没想到，悬崖对岸连着一个小山坡。于是，巴基就变成了个雪球，咕噜咕噜，缓慢而笨拙地滚了下去，直到撞上一棵落叶松。  
“疼……”巴基扶着脑袋叫了第一声。很快他叫了第二声，“疼！”，而且更大了！  
史蒂夫发现他摔下，急忙冲下坡。眼见快跑到巴基面前，刚刚腾跃的速度，加上焦急，让它也突然失去重心，沿着斜坡滑了下来，并直接撞在了巴基身上。

巴基大笑起来，揉搓着它的耳朵。史蒂夫的撞击，让树上的更多雪跌落在他们脸上。巴基胡乱地拨开，瞬间坐在了还被雪盖住脸的史蒂夫身上。它完全仰面躺着，露出了肚皮，左右扭动，正着在寻找重心。  
巴基咬着下嘴唇笑，故意抬高双臂，搓动手指。“嗷呜！”他恶作剧地大叫着，开始用力在史蒂夫肚皮的软毛上下揉搓起来。  
史蒂夫发出嗷嗷轻快而短促的叫声，尾巴左右扫着雪，显然高兴又满足。打闹了半天，巴基也累了。他气喘吁吁地直起身。史蒂夫却还赖在自己刨出的大雪坑里，他抬起脸看着巴基，可爱的眼睛里全是意犹未尽。  
巴基微笑看，像在放纵个贪玩的小孩又挠了两下。拍了拍自己身上的雪，他完全站起来。然后，不经意地，他看到了狼后...腿...间的那根巨……巨大的……

巴基在霍普先生的牲口棚里见过很多种动物奇奇怪怪的阴茎。鸭子和猪是螺旋状的，又细又长，公羊的龟......头前会有长长的细管，而马的巨大尺寸……说实话，对于巴基这种处男，第一次见到的刺激实在太大，以至于他下,,,体不知道是发热还发冷。他攥着鬃毛刷，提着水桶在马厩发了好一会呆，然后顺理成章地被霍普先生意味深长地拍了拍肩膀，足足嘲笑了两个星期。

狼的尺寸没有马那么夸张，但也足够惊人。史蒂夫的前端居然不是圆形，是平的，还微微内陷？还有个翘起的小肉揪？也许是刚刚冷风吹得，巴基觉得脸颊发烫，咽了下口水。不知道狼会不会像狗一样，会肿胀成结？

史蒂夫终于从雪地离开，转而跳起，将还在发呆的巴基直接扑到在地。它不停地舔着巴基的脸，巴基一动没动，完全由着它。有那么一瞬间，他想，人能受得了那玩意进入身体吗？下一秒，他开始在心里反复骂自己疯了，在想什么肮脏的事情。即使是没什么性经验的性幻想，那也太过。他喘了口气，把手搭在史蒂夫脖子上，想亲吻一下对方的鼻尖。但，史蒂夫躲开了，突然抬头望向山上。巴基顺着它的视线看下去，山坡的对面，一群狼正同样看着他们。

史蒂夫从巴基身上离开，整个身体挺高，伸直四肢。耳朵完全直立转向前方，尾巴微卷。在山岚间，史蒂夫神情突然严肃而沉静。它用挺拔而强壮的姿态在宣告狼群的重新汇合，以及它们首领的回归。

...................  
未完待续  
...................


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 狩猎进食  
松树树影间有四只狼，都是灰色皮毛，体型比史蒂夫至少小上一两圈。一只灰狼率先走上前。狼王立刻向前移动两步，挡在了它和巴基之间。巴基心照不宣地接受了史蒂夫的善意保护，坐在原地没动。他让自己的肩膀随视线放低，显得完全没有攻击意图，透过空隙小心观察着。巴基可从没奢望过所有狼都像史蒂夫那么亲近人。  
灰狼垂着头，夹着尾巴，脚步轻缓，显得谨慎而谦卑。它的右前爪上有大片黑色皮毛，看上去像穿了只滑稽的靴子。灰狼放低姿态，用头顶、脖颈，背脊依次划过狼王的下巴，又转身回到原位。看上去，“黑靴子”似乎对自己没敌意，也没什么兴趣。  
实则完全相反。  
狼拥有比狗更敏锐的嗅觉，这种天赋帮它们很快找到了首领的位置，也早早察觉到陌生气息。这个人类的气味让它厌恶，警觉，却又实实在在混在了它们的狼王（alpha wolf）身上。对首领的敬畏，让经验老到的乙狼（beta wolf）决定暂时沉默。但显然，并不是每一只狼都愿选择这种处理方式。  
巴基跟在史蒂夫身后，沿山坡滑下。他走入狼群时，充满防备和敌意的低吼声立刻炸开，更有两只野兽直接在他面前烦躁跳跃，张牙舞爪。它们发出连续不断的狂吠，企图驱逐入侵者。巴基下意识抬高双臂，后退着防止被咬伤。他没期待受狼群欢迎，但也不想因为丢了性命。  
依靠史蒂夫，就此在狼群里扎根？说实话，他没时间坐下来好好考虑。之前的一切都发生的太过自然，他只是顺从着想活下去的最低本能。而史蒂夫总是自己危险的时点，恰大好处的出现。它统治着这里，属于这里。史蒂夫不是自己的宠物狗，更不只属于自己，而巴基并不属于这里。只是，如果此时此刻，落荒而逃，和史蒂夫草草分道扬镳，他有点莫名的不甘心。  
狼王突然发出一声巨大的吼叫！所有灰狼闻声瞬间停止了动作。  
史蒂夫原本直立的耳朵平拉下来，背脊上的坚硬鬃毛全部竖起！它微微弓起背，让整个身型看上去又膨胀了一圈！史蒂夫露出锋利的白牙，裂开嘴愤怒低吼。它能轻易撕碎在场的任何一只狼——那种野性完全外露的恐怖姿态，让从未见过史蒂夫发怒的巴基，也惊到心头战栗。  
狼王前探着头，用极其缓慢的节奏，稳步逼近那两只企图挑起事端的轻率成员。对方立刻缩起身子，夹紧尾巴，飞快躲到了“黑靴子”的后面。如果不是“黑靴子”摇尾阻挡，巴基怀疑史蒂夫会立刻咬锁住脖子，将它们直接按在雪地。  
史蒂夫扭头咬住巴基衣角，强行把他拉到自己身边。它盯着那两只被吓得短促呜嗷的灰狼，重新高高抬起头。王在等狼群表态，完全服从的表态。巴基则有点手足无措起来。  
还是“黑靴子”最先领会到王的意图。它先走到史蒂夫面前，蹭了蹭它前胸的毛，又走到巴基面前，用同样的姿势蹭了下巴基的腿。狼群面面相觑了一会，一只、两只，三只、四只……它们遵循着那只灰狼的方式，依次蹭了过去。史蒂夫满意地短吠一声，示意狼群继续往北前进。巴基乖乖跟上狼群，尽管依旧有那么一两只狼总是不时回头，恶狠狠地盯着他。  
“我算是被你的家人接受了吗？”  
夜晚的小山洞里虽然挤满了狼，巴基倒也没觉得不习惯。实际上，狼群数量比他预期的少得多。他低声地和史蒂夫继续着只属于他们俩之间的秘密游戏。  
圆圈。  
巴基小心地笑起来：“但你的方法好像非常粗暴。”  
圆圈。史蒂夫似乎心情不错。它吐了吐舌头，贴着巴基翻了个滚，巴基也笑着顺势挠了它两下肚皮。真难把眼下的大乖狗和白天的骄傲猛兽直接联系在一起。史蒂夫既暴烈又温顺，像暴风又像飘雪，而这种温顺似乎只属于自己，暴烈也似乎因为自己。史蒂夫比他认识的任何人类都贴心。它让巴基第一次产生了种，被偏爱的错觉。  
从小到大，巴基没有享受过什么独占的优待。长子总是过早地承担起责任，却不会有太多权利。刚出炉的面包先递给妹妹，赚到的铜板交给母亲，甚至顺从接受村民的恶毒决定。他隐藏起所有的自私，都忘记了自己也有索取的权利。  
巴基盘算着自己到底能做点什么，总不能混吃混喝，便不知不觉在史蒂夫柔软的白毛里睡着了。史蒂夫看了眼洞外的风雪，轻轻舔了下他。  
狼群一直在向北移动，意味着巴基离村子已非常遥远。穿过一片黑松林，史蒂夫突然止步，抬头在空气中微微抽动鼻子。其他狼也随之停下脚步。巴基循着它们的视线向北看，却什么也没发现。史蒂夫轻轻嗷呜了一声，黑靴子立刻跑到它面前。在低声呜呜的交流之后，灰狼心领神会地独自冲出狼群，飞奔而去。狼群则按照原有速度继续前行。大约又行进了一英里，黑靴子跑了回来，它在史蒂夫面前快速摇动尾巴，摩擦鼻吻。狼群立刻原地打起转，显得很兴奋。在史蒂夫的带领下，它们转向偏东方向。傍晚时分，越过一个小山丘，巴基才终于看到它们的目标——丘谷底部的几个小黑点，是两三头离群的驼鹿！狼的嗅觉果然很惊人。  
头狼俯下身子，狼群随之一起降低身影。巴基也急忙学着照样跟着趴下。成员挨个凑到头狼身边，接收它的指令。确认无误后，整个族群同时起身，悄无声息地贴着雪面，向谷底进发。史蒂夫回头看了眼巴基，原地抬起两只前爪，又跺了下去。巴基早意识到自己帮不上任何忙，也就乖乖听话待在了原处。  
一只灰狼最先冲到谷底，三只驼鹿立刻受惊吓奔跑起来。很快，另一只狼也加入围捕，驼鹿被冲散。史蒂夫边跑边发出长长嘶嚎，狼群立刻转而追捕最右边速度较慢的那只。头狼没挑跑得最慢的母鹿——它需要再重新回归狼群后，帮残缺的成员重拾信心，树立权威。另一头成年雄鹿的尖利长角太过危险。一只壮硕的年轻雄鹿正合适。  
另两只狼从侧面包抄过来，掠食者团队和猎物沿着谷底一路向西狂奔，在雪面留下长长脱痕。狼群不断地接力休息与奔袭。驼鹿终因体力不支，逐渐慢了下来。它转而挥舞鹿角，阻挠靠近它的狼。鹿角能轻易刺穿皮肤，除了重伤死亡的风险，更会让狼群丧失珍贵的战斗力，也会拖累迁移速度。史蒂夫嚎叫让围攻的狼群散开。它在此时加速，独自全力冲了上去！  
狼王轻松绕过猎物头部，前肢扒上猎物的背，用力啃咬了一口。驼鹿立刻转圈，企图将它摔下。它游刃有余地跳下，避开尖角、快速拉开距离。史蒂夫低嗥了一声，所有狼居然瞬间同时停止了攻击。  
鲜血从抓痕和咬伤的裂口不断外涌，运气欠佳的雄鹿在原地大口喘着白气。天空开始有黑鸟盘旋，吱嘎乱叫。它漫无目的地用鹿角冲撞某些距离过近的狼，做着最后挣扎。而狼只是轻松跳跃躲避，如同游戏。群狼按照头狼的命令，保持着最微妙的距离，紧紧围着着它，控制着它。驼鹿受了重伤，在猎手不停歇地骚扰下无法进食、无法休息，很快就会放弃抵抗，自行崩溃。黑靴子甚至已开始就地趴下休息。狼在捕杀这件事上总有足够耐心。  
这是一顿期待已久的大餐。当星光撒在雪地上时，晚餐的烛光才算正式点亮。最先进食是狼王的特权。史蒂夫扯下了鹿大腿的一大块红肉。其他则狼乖乖在一旁看着，或舔舔爪子，或互相打闹两下，排队等待进食。当黑靴子走上前准备大快朵颐时，狼王偏头阻止了它。史蒂夫呜呜请唤了两声，所有狼都停下动作，齐刷刷地望向巴基。史蒂夫保持着催促语调，他无措的走到新鲜尸体前。想起之前与史蒂夫达成的“进餐协议”，巴基意识到史蒂夫是邀请他进食。他像过去那样用匕首快速割下一小块小腿上的肉，企图快速躲到一旁。但史蒂夫再次阻止了它，而其它狼依旧一动一动地盯着它。黑靴子发出不满地微微低吼，立刻被史蒂夫更大的吼叫压了下去。它甩了下尾巴，对自己的进食地位变动略有不甘。  
史蒂夫看着巴基，用力咬合了几口肉。巴基立刻意识到，它在要求自己当场吃下去！像一只狼一样参与狼群的进食！它要确定新的狼群进食顺序！而如果自己不吃，其他狼可能就都得一直等着。近在咫尺的美味不能享用，这有点不公平。  
巴基用匕首分出一小块肉。他蹲在地上，让自己的身高和狼保持差不多高度。他双手有点发抖，深深吐了口气，然后高高举起那个滴着血的方型肉块，扬起脖子，整个落入口里。狼群的欢庆宴会才终于开始。  
生肉的粗糙质感和浓重血腥味，让巴基咀嚼艰难，更想呕吐，但更多的来自于心理压力在胃里的搅动。  
想在残酷环境里活下去，他就必须舍弃些人的成分。他看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，全盘接受事实，默默地滚动喉头，全部吞咽了下去。  
巴基更没意识到，一切并不是他一厢情愿的错觉——那些灰狼不单单是接受一个陌生人类加入狼群，更是屈从头领命令，在被迫接受一个人类在狼群中获得乙狼以上，头狼以下的地位，照常理而言，那个位子应该属于狼后。并且，史蒂夫用行动告诉它们，现任狼王的这个决定不接受任何反驳。


	5. 发情期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [警告]Bestiality，谢谢飞机太太的提醒更正。

水潭的一端，黑靴子正爬..跨在另一只狼的背上，公狗般快速抽,动,着腰。尽管山洞里的其他狼都事不关己地享受着难得休憩时光，相互舔舔毛，打滚追逐。但母狼的呜呜低吼让巴基没法不在意。他脸颊滚烫，却没移开眼睛。

眼见木棍上的刻痕划到第三十八道，日子就随着太阳落进入四月里。几年前的这个时候，向阳坡上早已一片绿色，紫色虎耳草花躲在苔藓地里，一簇簇偷偷开放。霍普家的马匹们在山间牧场悠闲吃草，巴基会骑在莉莉身上来回奔跑，搅起一大片低头寻找草籽和小虫的黄色雪鹀鸟。而现在，白昼时间竟然还在缩短，黑夜越来越长，而自己的身边，只有狼。

寻回狼王的第十天，狼群终于回到了它们领地中心的大本营——黑色山崖上的一个洞穴。乱石堆积的洞口不大，差不多半人宽高。通道狭长而低矮，巴基得扶着石墙面，在黑暗中弯腰勉强前进。走了大约二十来步，突然开始有了亮光。再走十步，完全豁然开朗！洞底中央居然闪烁着白光，那是几个连在一起的圆形小水潭。三四米高的穹顶中央有个小洞，将岩层外的日光或月光都偷了进来。巴基惊奇地走上去，细沙地面柔软，甚至还有点温度。真难想象在极寒的残酷环境中，还有如此安逸的庇护之地。但史蒂夫并没打算在这里停留太久，领地内食物在不断减少，繁殖季过后，等小狼们出生，整个族群得跟着那些草食动物继续向峡湾迁移。

黑靴子从母狼背上爬了下来，但通过那个器官，两只野兽依旧连在一起，形成怪异的对臀姿势。巴基咽了口口水，除了好奇，还有种热乎乎的东西在小腹翻滚。直到史蒂夫突然从身后蹭了蹭他的后脖颈，巴基才骤然回神，立刻缩回对方身边。心在喉咙口狂跳，他像个做错事的孩子，不太敢看家长的眼睛。而史蒂夫只是温柔地不断蹭着他的脸颊，然后带着狼群出门狩猎了。

月光在水面摇晃，白光一会缩成正圆，一会又被拉长成椭圆。巴基枕着史蒂夫的前臂侧卧，盯着看了一晚。他睡不着。  
离开家已经一个多月，无法得知任何母亲和妹妹们的情况，亦无法把自己平安的消息传达给她们。巴基接受了啃食生肉，接受了与狼同眠，白天野兽交合的场景更在脑子里挥之不去。他觉得自己不再是那个巴恩斯家的乖男孩，自己正在变得野蛮而肮脏。

像个午夜小偷，巴基轻轻起身走向洞口，寄希望于寒风吹醒一团混乱的自己。风在峭壁间摩擦出哭泣般的哀鸣。今晚难得没有暴风雪，除了风声和巴基的呼吸，只有黑夜和白雪，和家里的窗外景色没有区别。  
毛柔柔的白色野兽突然蹲坐在了身旁，头轻轻靠在巴基身上，用尾巴缓慢扫着雪地。  
“抱歉，史蒂夫，我吵醒你了……”巴基抚摸了几下史蒂夫的头，视线却依然停留在茫茫白雪尽头的天际线上。  
史蒂夫歪着脖子看着他，乖乖沉默许久后，突然站起身来。它俯下前肢，翘起屁股，用快速晃动的尾巴做着邀请。发觉巴基原地没动，它又嗷呜嗷呜地叫了两声，撒起娇来。  
“你是不准备妥协咯？”  
巴基被逗笑了。他默契地骑上狼王的背，拍了两下头示意已经准备妥当。史蒂夫立刻在雪地里飞奔起来。巴基得承认，大约是雄性的天性，速度带来的紧张感让他兴奋而激动，史蒂夫瞬间成功让自己暂时遗忘了烦恼。他把身体压得更低，紧紧贴在史蒂夫的身上，感受着它每一块强壮肌肉的有力跳动，更感受它让自己没法逃脱的温暖。巴基晃了晃被长毛搔到发痒的脸，却埋得深，环在史蒂夫脖上的双臂，也收得更紧。  
白色猛兽掠过满是星光的积雪谷底，踏过松枝遮蔽的幽静山坡。它扬起脖子在月亮下高声嗥叫，叫声长久回荡在山谷里。巴基趴在它背上安静地听着，像是首能传到心里的孤独哀歌。  
史蒂夫终于跑累了，它在一片松软的平地上停了下来。深雪没过它的膝盖，巴基顺势从它背上滑下，直接躺在的雪里。史蒂夫打了个滚，有扭动了几下，靠着巴基也仰面躺了下来。巴基着看天空咯咯笑，史蒂夫则在他耳边呼哧呼哧喘着气。

今晚的月亮很美，连月面的阴影都圆得恰到好处。史蒂夫露着肚皮，双臂半举着搭在胸前，凶狠猎手的小爪子居然肉乎乎的，乖巧得有点可爱。巴基干脆一下扑到史蒂夫身上，用四肢环抱着它，就像夹着条巨型毯子。如果自己抱着的是一个人，应该会能听到对方的心跳吧。而自己小心收起的悸动，不知道对方会不会察觉到。  
“谢谢。”巨型毯子温暖又柔软，巴基低声自言自语，“我真不知道除了说谢谢，还能为你做点什么。”  
过了会儿，他抬起腰，笑着：“好在，我知道你喜欢这个。”便用力挠起史蒂夫的软肚皮来。一族之长的荒野之王像只大犬在巴基身下呜哇乱叫，扭动身子，显得非常滑稽。玩闹了一会，巴基笑得有点喘不过气。他重新顺势倒在雪地上，把四肢随意地大大展开。看着嘴边的白气，巴基突然意识到，自从回归狼群，他和史蒂夫完全没有独处机会，这样的放肆玩闹也已经很久没有过了。一种独享和偏爱感，让他感到的满足。更夸张点说，这有点像偷情。  
这次换成史蒂夫把巴基压在了身下。他抱怨了一句，好重，却又忍不住笑。巴基用额头不停蹭着它的脸颊和鼻尖，像狼一样示好，但对方却没像往常用湿哒哒的舌头调皮的舔他。史蒂夫转到巴基身侧，用鼻子拱着他的腰。巴基还没明白怎么回事，就被整个翻了过来，肩膀也立刻被狼的前掌用力压进了雪里！  
“史蒂夫！停下！”  
巴基立刻失声大叫——即使隔着厚厚裤子，他都能感觉到有根硬东西用力抵在自己的大腿边。  
他养过很多牲口，知道每种动物会在不同的特定月份变得异常烦躁。白天，他也见过黑靴子在干什么，但史蒂夫的温和表现让他忽略了一个事实，狼在会在四月进入发情期。  
巴基知道抵在自己股间的是什么，这让他极度慌张。即使现在被迫趴在雪地里的姿势让他看不到，光靠想象，记忆也在警告它，史蒂夫的又多狰狞粗大。它要把自己当头母狼？用那种东西cha.进自己？不可能！不可能！人怎么可能受得了！他没有任何经验，该死，自己前面连和姑娘的经验都没有，更别说后门了。  
巴基慌张呵止，奋力挣扎。史蒂夫似乎犹豫了一下，压在身上的爪子放松了些。他立刻抓住机会，用手肘撑着自己沿着雪面快速后退几步，从史蒂夫的身下暂时逃脱。抬起脸的一瞬间，巴基正好撞在史蒂夫抬起的爪子上，三道血痕立刻出现在他因为惊慌而发白的脸上。  
史蒂夫慌了，它焦躁地在原地打起转，夹着尾巴呜呜低啼。片刻后狼王再次做了决定，他把巴基重新按在地上，俯下身，将头插进雪地与肚子间，强行将手足无措而愣在原地的对方挂在背上，带了回去。  
只是，之后的几天巴基都刻意回避了它，晚上更独自缩在墙角。巴基看着狼，狼同样看着他，却都待在原地没动，也没再玩圆圈游戏。巴基感到迷茫而愤怒，而原因在于——他察觉到，他所害怕的，是自己的第一次与要去适应史蒂夫的那根**，却压根不是史蒂夫本身。自己一定是疯了，彻底疯了。

一周后，山谷迎来了极度难得的大晴天。阳光让饱受摧残的世界似乎突然活了过来，这是狩猎的好日子，狼群一早便出发了。巴基从背包里翻出匕首，对着水潭的影子，修整着自己的长发，也整理自己的心情。洞底的水温摸上去虽然谈不上暖和，但也可以接受，他索性决定享受一次难得的冷水浴。

久违的沐浴让巴基全身松软。脚尖最初的刺骨冰凉慢慢牵引出身体内在的热，很快他便觉得每一寸皮肤都在发烫，让人倦怠。他双手趴在岸边的黑色岩石上，在水气中歪头闭眼，休息起来。迷迷糊糊间，湿热的大舌头在腻歪地舔着他的耳廓。  
“这样很痒……”史蒂夫不知道什么时候回到洞穴，巴基闭着眼睛笑着耸起肩，并摆头推了下它。它没停下，却舔地很慢，完全不像平时嬉闹时胡乱而无章法。史蒂夫小心绕开了巴基的伤口，发出呜呜的低鸣，有点像哭。  
“你在道歉？”巴基依旧闭着眼，“已经好了，是我自己撞上去的。”  
就连霍普家的最温顺胆小的母马莉莉在发情期都会暴躁异常，拒绝任何马具和骑手，并对着其他公马肆意嚎叫。狼的烦躁更是本能反应。自己不该用人类的行为模式和道德准则去判断史蒂夫的，而事实上，史蒂夫在更多方面远甚他所认识的人类。

巴基半身还泡在水里，他用湿乎乎的手指在沙地上画了一个圆和叉。史蒂夫立刻摇起了尾巴。  
“你想……“他犹豫了一下，“你想把我当成一头母狼？”  
圆圈。  
“当成，你的，母狼？”巴基试图将问题描述的更准确些，把“你的”说得很重。  
圆圈。  
“为什么？喜欢我？”他支起下巴，为自己的玩笑笑起来。  
圆圈。  
史蒂夫回答地毫不犹豫，巴基反倒有点慌。它呜呜哀嚎，没停下。巴基双手挂在对方伸向水面的脖子上，温柔地安慰它。他用自己的额头抵住它的，就像共同度过的第一个夜晚时那样，给彼此安抚。他们不会离开彼此，不用担心。史蒂夫猛然抬起脖子，又后撤几步，巴基顺着它的力道，被拉出了水潭。

“你，一直，还在想着那种事？”  
圆圈。  
“你在等我的允许？”  
圆圈。  
巴基有点发抖，他很确定并不是水残留在裸露皮肤上变得寒冷。他咬着嘴唇，蹲了下来，用食指在史蒂夫眼前的沙地，极其缓慢地画下了一个新的圆。他没来得及反应，史蒂夫已经转到他身后。它将两只爪子搭在巴基肩头，利用体重将湿漉漉的他小心推倒在地。鼻子嗅着巴基的屁股，舌头探进股沟。触碰到穴口嫩肉的瞬间，巴基本能地颤抖起来。在不断的舔舐下，肉壁开始蠕动，湿润起来。  
这次，他知道自己逃不掉了。  
“算我欠你的。”巴基彻底放弃抵抗了。

他翻了个身，面朝史蒂夫，靠在池边的石头下躺下。他要面对自己的选择，他要睁着眼记住整个过程，记住自己向一只狼交出去全部。看清楚了巴恩斯，是你这个疯子自己选择和一只狼破处。

但果然还是太大了。巴基忍受着疼痛，不自主扯紧了史蒂夫的毛发。狼根的前端卡在了入口处住。巴基润滑不够，又没有任何经验，过于紧致的收缩让更深的进入很困难。史蒂夫停留了很久，它用舌尖轻柔而缓慢地舔拭巴基两鬓的长发。直到他脖子放松，不再僵直，才会再次尝试向里顶得深一些。极富耐心地小心开垦后，肠液大量分泌出来，足够润湿和柔软，穴口才终于被打开。当巴基不再因为紧张而颤抖得那么厉害，史蒂夫终于用力整个插了进去，一下挺到底。  
“慢点……史蒂夫……”他几乎要哭喊出声，“太大了！”  
没被对方的利爪尖牙撕开，内脏却几乎要被狼的阴茎从内部撑破。史蒂夫没再动，它停下动作，垂眼温柔地看着他。巴基低头看着两者的交合处，异常羞耻。说实话，比他预期顺利得多，更棒得多。一根粗长到恐怖的狼阴茎正被自己的内部紧紧地吸着，被完全填满的充盈感原来会这么棒。

史蒂夫抽动起来，缓慢而小心。也许人类需要技巧，需要找角度，需要发现敏感点。但这一切在那根碾压性优势的阴茎比较下没什么意义。它充满了一切，简单又粗暴地全面入侵。只要稍稍一动，就会无差别地刺激到所有敏感点，最深的和最脆弱的。这对毫无经验的巴基而言，刺激过去强烈了，他无法控制地全身颤抖。快感瞬间占领了大脑，他开始随着抽送节奏无意识扭起腰，肉壁更快地向内收缩。做爱带来的爽快享受，很快让他抛弃羞耻地呻吟起来。

巴基的配合让史蒂夫动作更加粗暴。它抽插的速度更快，也插的更深。每次挺入，巴基都可以看到自己的腹部被挺得微微隆起。史蒂夫的阳具尺寸实在过于惊人。虽然身上全是水，但巴基感不到任何寒冷，史蒂夫操得他浑身着火。突如其来的一个痉挛，他没法控制地射了出来。第一次的高潮来得太快太猛烈，巴基有点恍惚和害羞。精液落在腹部上，随着史蒂夫的抽插在眼前继续上下起伏，显得很淫乱。算了还有什么比跟一头狼性交更淫荡的。他后穴还在发颤，套弄着史蒂夫不放。而史蒂夫并没结束。

史蒂夫身型修长而健硕，每块肌肉都爆满而充满雄性魅力。它指挥着狼群，统治着荒原，是造物神最伟大的杰作，巴基想去膜拜它，用各种方法，用自己的身体更好。在好几个高潮的白光里，巴基觉得自己在和一种不存在的东西做爱。他在和寒冷冬天做爱，在和白雪山峰做爱，和看不到边际的苔原做爱，他把冻住的松枝和冰锥吸进身体，将星光射了出来。他像个交汇点，一座桥梁。史蒂夫填满了自己，他感觉到生命的滚烫，和跨越一切障碍，不要求回报的爱。

巴基忍受着异物感和更强烈的快感，这像他和史蒂夫的关系一样复杂。他张开嘴，像母狼那样用力咬住公狼的脖子。史蒂夫射在了自己身体里，但还是没停。自渎经验提醒了巴基狼和人的巨大不同。对方没有不适期，没有瞬间爆发的射精，它可以一直保持着硬挺状态，像涓流般慢慢润湿他，灌满每一寸褶皱。狼阴茎在内部里开始肿胀，难以承受的快感几乎要将巴基击晕。他抬起头，迷失地看着穹顶上的那个洞。天空飘起雪，冰花落在水面，落在他身上。他突然觉得心情平静，生存与爱，在自然面前，不需任何羞耻。

接下来的整整一个月，巴基都没法离开洞穴。除了狩猎或进食，史蒂夫会在任何时间，不分地点的和他不断交配。巴基常常会因为过于强烈的高潮刺激直接晕过去，醒来时史蒂夫却还在身体里。它的结控制着自己，像钉在了肠壁里。每次结在两小时后消退，史蒂夫拔出来时，过量的精液和肠液会让带来更羞耻的排泄快感，甚至发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

开始，巴基会很担心在他们身边不断游走的狼，但慢慢的，群居生活的现实又扒下了羞耻心的最后一层皮。在没有暴风雪的半夜，巴基反而变得睡不着。他不停蹭着史蒂夫的脖子直到弄醒它。他还是更爱独处，习惯和喜欢是两回事。主动爬上史蒂夫的背，脱掉衣服，在远离洞穴的雪地里和一只狼继续媾和，享受着它精液浇灌自己，直到星星落下，直到金色阳光在爬满胴体。

巴基觉得自己会成为一只野兽，像野兽一样猎杀进食，像野兽一样媾和交配。巴基曾经会觉得自己会死掉，被一只狼在荒野里侵犯致死。但现在他甚至觉得，史蒂夫应该吃掉自己。下个春天，自己会在一头小母狼的身体里重生。他要在发情期里和史蒂夫没日没夜地交媾做爱，生下一窝又一窝毛柔柔又牙尖尖的小野兽。他们的狼群会永远奔跑在这片极寒之地上。

未完待续  
\------------


	6. 狼崽诞生

“呜哇！”巴基用弯曲的手指比划成爪子，举在耳朵两侧，皱着鼻子龇牙吼叫。史蒂夫不停晃动脑袋，显然对伴侣的模仿努力不甚满意。狼群首领想让伴侣学会族群通行的威慑和警告信号，这种最基本的吼叫能帮巴基简单过滤掉很多骚扰，尤其是在王外出狩猎时。  
“你的语言比我想象得难多了。”巴基垂下肩膀，鼓起腮帮叹了口气，“但我能学会！”他不想让史蒂夫失望。自己还没能在族群里找准位置，能做的本就有限，更不能事事都让史蒂夫护着自己，成为个大累赘。巴基知道自己得想办法独自面对很多事情。  
比起史蒂夫“老师”的耐心十足，“新任爸爸”黑靴子最近格外不安——它的伴侣在怀孕两个月后即将生产。这是今年狼群唯一一胎孩子，对减员严重的族群是个好消息。但长辈们都在担心，是否有足够食物喂养即将出生的小嘴巴们。  
史蒂夫在洞口抬头看了看铁青色天空。天际线尽头，最后一丝紫红色的亮斑正在消失。初夏日落的时间越来越早，而外出觅食花费的时间又越来越长。  
“我会好好照顾她。”巴基蹭了蹭史蒂夫的脸颊，用狼的示好方式，“就像我遇到你一样，一切都会好起来。”  
在金星升起前，巴基在洞穴附近找了些松枝，小心挑选和层叠，铺成产仔用的垫褥。他用力按压了一遍，反复确定松软适度，防止有不驯的松针冒出来扎刺皮肤。在霍普家的农场给马和狗接生的经验让他相信，这会让母狼在产崽过程中舒服不少。  
狼群外出狩猎已经过了两天。没有了相互抱团取暖，夜里的洞穴终归寒意难耐。巴基在第一天晚上便点起了篝火，并保持昼夜不熄。火真是上天赐予人类的大礼，优于其他种族的不公平诡计。狼群留下了上个星期捕获的半只驼鹿。拜低温所赐，生肉保存良好。尽管白色肋骨光洁得发亮，缝隙里的肉屑都被群兽之舌刮得干净，比村里屠夫的手艺精细百倍，但剩下的肉勉强也够他们挨过一周。即使在狼群中获得了最优先进食权，巴基依旧保持着在食物短缺时期定时定量的用餐习惯。他会割下固定的分量，不贪心不吝啬，长远打算，能有口吃的就该感谢神明。母狼很沉默，刻意和自己保持着距离。她不会违背狼王的意愿冒犯巴基，但也同样不会违背动物对人类天然的戒备之心。  
清理完沙地，巴基又添了些木枝，用更旺的火苗抵御深夜即将来袭的深度寒冷。他在距准妈妈三四米的洞壁边慢慢坐下休息，隔着火光继续用匕首记录着日子。黑色的洞壁上晃动着温暖的火光，伴随着松枝噼啪爆裂的声响和松油滴落的滋滋声，热气和火星让雪夜变得安宁而平静。  
希望一切平安，眼前的母狼和她的幼崽如此，外出的狼群，史蒂夫，也一样。  
第三天半夜，巴基被奇怪沙沙声吵醒。一直表现冷漠的母狼突然十分焦躁，它不停用前爪抓挠地面。猛地回想起对方白天就没太吃东西，他立刻意识到，它可能马上就要生产了！巴基立刻跳了起来，试图靠近观察。母狼立刻低吼警告着保持距离。巴基来不及没多想！他俯下身，循着地面伸长脖子，龇牙咧嘴，用史蒂夫教他的方式，让声音在喉头翻滚，迸发出更浑厚的低吼。  
也许是分娩的阵痛，也许是完全接收到狼后的威慑，母狼弓着背，耳朵和尾巴却垂了下去。它主动趴上松枝垫，横卧下来。巴基仔细检查，母狼的后部肿大，有黏液流出，并伴有少量血丝，这和家犬的情况很相似。它呜呜鸣叫，呼吸加快，不停扭着脖子回望胀大的腹部。  
巴基用池水反复搓洗手掌，将匕首在火苗中烤了一会备用，又迅速返回：“别害怕，你很快就要当妈妈了。”他跪在对方身边，重新回归安静。  
第一只小狼出生的很顺利。母狼极力蹬长后腿，在痛苦的呻吟中，第一个孩子成功分娩。母性驱使着它用牙迅速撕开狼崽身上的薄膜，咬断脐带。温柔又坚定的舌头快速清理干净了孩子身上的黏液。巴基屏住呼吸，尽量不去打扰正常进程。  
三只狼崽浑身覆着一层薄薄灰色毛，闭着眼嘤嘤哭叫，在母亲的怀里蜷缩着。它是一名优秀的猎手，听从指令追赶鹿群，又是个坚强的母亲，用身体保护着孩子。冰雪再残酷，自然总能找到自己的出路。繁衍本能没缘由的如此坚不可摧。这么看，自己和史蒂夫属于彻头彻底的异类了。  
母狼的第四胎本该在半小时之内产出，但即便没有精确计时设备，巴基也察觉到间隔太长！印象里，霍普家的母狗大概每间隔十分钟左右会产下一胎。母狼的努责反应剧烈，腹部大幅收缩，体力消耗太大，嘶叫声已经开始变小。  
继续拖下去它和孩子都会有危险！  
巴基快速撸起袖子，小心翼翼用右手托住胎儿已经露出的部分，在母狼宫缩的间隙，将胎儿轻轻回推，帮助重新修正胎位。接着，趁下一个努责，他顺势向外牵动。重复几次后，最后一只小狼终于顺利产出。巴基迅速撕破胎膜，用匕首在离腹部两公分左右割断脐。  
还不是松一口气的时候！狼崽没有如期发出啼哭。巴基一把抓住后腿，将狼崽整个倒提了起来，又持续轻拍了几下，用小指头清理了下小鼻孔和嘴里的黏液。片刻后，小肉球终于发出第一声声响！将它放回妈妈身边，享受一顿口水浴，巴基才终于松了口气。  
四只刚刚和这个世界打招呼的小狼崽们，找到了自己的专属RU头，在母亲怀里安稳地边吃边睡着。看着他们，巴基更加期待狼群早点回来。平日里一脸严肃，很少参与嬉闹的黑靴子大概会手足无措到有点可笑。而史蒂夫也一定会为这四个坚强的后辈倍感欣慰。过不了多久，它们就会睁开眼睛，长出初雪般松软的毛，像风一样吹过山谷与苔原，用软乎乎的小爪子在雪地里跳跃，丈量这片终将属于他们的领地。一切正变得更有希望。  
但现实的不如意总是接连不断。  
狼群在一周后还是没回来。巴基开始担忧史蒂夫的安全，被雄鹿的尖角划伤？再次遇到雪崩？而眼下，他还得忧愁食物——那半只鹿已经快吃完了。  
唯一让人稍感欣慰的好消息是，狼妈妈的状态不错，小狼崽们也都睁开了眼睛。在给母狼递上肉块时，它轻轻舔了一下巴基的手心。这种示好让巴基心里仿佛有条小鹿要蹦出嗓子。这大约是除了史蒂夫，自己最想得到的认可与善意了。  
小肉球们黄褐色的大眼珠像极了反射出冬日暖阳的圆琥珀，胜过一夜风雪后的纯洁冰原。绝对不是自己对动物天生的爱心泛滥在作祟，巴基说服自己，是小灰毛球们太可爱了。看那些那粉嘟嘟的小鼻尖，圆鼓鼓的小脸蛋！如果不是担忧冒犯了它们的母亲，打扰哺乳，巴基真想把它们揣在怀里，揉上那么几下，好吧，一下也行！小鹿这下几乎要变成尖叫蹦出嘴了。  
他用匕首剥下整张皮，小心刮割下每片粘连肉，算是自己的午餐。清理掉鹿皮上多余油脂和血迹再冻干，那将会是张送给小家伙们不错的毯子。趁着当午阳光，巴基走出洞穴收集些燃火用的树枝。他要为小家伙们保证一个暖烘烘的庇护所，再顺便看看有什么可以充饥的东西。  
在一棵桦树上，他发现了槲寄生，感谢神明，自己的运气不赖。这种桔红色的小果成簇生长，整个冬季都不会从树枝上落下。往年，巴基会坐在树杈上不慌不忙地采摘，轻易就能填满几个母亲用来放碎布的小竹篮。晒干后，妹妹们就爱用小铲子不停地在干果堆里不停挖呀挖，一玩就是一下午。槲寄生果实边也总能发现小鸟，穿着红背心的知更鸟，拖着蓝尾巴的山雀。肉食主义的群体猎手一定对野果没兴趣。不过，既然能作为鸟儿的过冬食物，人应该也能吃点，至少能省点鹿肉，留给更需要的哺乳妈妈。   
巴基整理好战利品，调整背包，边走边抬头看着不远处的巢穴。不知道是不是因为自己在白雪地里呆了太久，有了些雪盲症状，他似乎看到有个灰黄色的影子溜了进去。那毛发的颜色不属于史蒂夫狼群里的任何一只。  
糟糕！他立刻丢掉手里的树枝，在深雪里踉跄地奔跑起来！  
与狼群的几个月共同生活，让巴基深刻了解到狼极端的领地意识。绝不允许其他族群踏足，亦不会冒险进入他人势力范围。那很可能是只饿疯了的离群独狼！  
需要守护四个幼崽的妈妈没法单独驱赶饥肠辘辘的流浪汉！  
他必须快点回去！焦急让巴基脚步混乱地跌落在雪地里。  
该死！他再次起身，从没如此憎恨积雪。  
自己答应过史蒂夫！自己会好好照顾它们！  
而当他气喘吁吁地回到洞穴时，最不想见到的一幕还是发生了。  
四只狼崽被保护在母亲的身后，似乎暂时安全。但母狼浑身是血。她保持着威慑的嚎叫，但已经快站不稳。  
巴基拔出匕首，冲了上去！

TBC


	7. 生而为人

乘着对方注意力都在母狼和狼崽们身上，巴基直接扑到那只独狼的后背，将匕首由上而下用力刺入后脖颈！野兽立刻恼羞成怒地疯狂挣扎起来。他一手紧紧抓住对方背脊的长毛，就像骑在史蒂夫身上那样，另一只手企图用匕首重复攻击，但还是轻易被甩落地面。骑在一头从未驯化过的野兽身上太过困难，史蒂夫驮着自己时想必花费了无数的小心翼翼。

巴基摔在沙地上的瞬间，顺势向篝火堆方向做了个横滚，左手抄起根燃烧着的粗木棍，快速闪身挡在母狼与入侵者之间。他弯曲膝盖，利用火棍向前不停试探驱赶对方，同时攥紧右手的匕首，保持防御，寻找进攻时机，嘴里更不停发出低吼警告。  
入侵者转头朝着巴基愤怒嘶叫。它尖锐的眼神像把饥饿的餐刀，但巴基用更坚硬的目光顶了回去。他不能露出任何怯懦与犹豫，无论是族群内部，还是外敌面前，史蒂夫教会他要永远保持高等级狼群成员应有责任和骄傲，否则冰原再广袤都没有容身之地。  
黄灰色皮毛暗沉无光，被血染成的红色斑块更显得凌乱，整个身子干瘦的像是披着层薄皮的骨架。这只公狼显然饿疯了，一只离群独狼居然敢闯入狼群领地的洞穴。嘤嘤啼叫的小狼崽让投机者孤注一掷，看样子没那么容易放弃。而对方比母狼大上一圈的身形，更提醒着巴基千万不能因为瘦弱掉以轻心。  
相反，正是由于瘦弱，巴基那刀隔开了皮肉，却撞在了骨头上。尽管鲜血淋漓，却未伤及要害，对方的行动力和攻击性短期尚存。用时间消耗对方是个好选择，但母狼的伤势同样需要处理。不知身处何方的狼群更指望不上，巴基得想办法快速解决问题。

手持火棍和利刃的青年男人不是攻击的好选择，入侵者开始来回踱步，企图寻找空隙，眼角狡猾地撇着幼崽。母狼和巴基跟随着它的目光方向移动，始终保持正面阻挡着它。  
在僵持一阵后，他们的严防与坚守，终于让饥肠辘辘的对方先失去了耐心。它向后供起身子，高高跃起，企图直接将巴基冲撞在地。巴基用火把护住自己最薄弱的前胸与喉咙间，同时竖直匕首的刀刃，顺势倒下！匕首直接从下贯穿柔软的下颚和嘴。躲过了利齿咬断脖子的威胁，他立刻抬手将滚烫的木棍戳进左眼！对方抽搐着发出一声痛苦的长鸣，扭动着身子向洞外逃窜。  
狼血染红了巴基半个身子，他立刻爬起来追出去，确保对方远离洞穴。接近洞口时，对方突然急停在了原地。它夹着尾巴打着圈，并发出呜呜地求饶声。  
史蒂夫和他的狼群终于回来了！

黑靴子和另两只灰狼从史蒂夫身侧缓慢地走上前，它们压低着身子龇牙咧嘴，背上的硬毛全部站立。单单只是意识到领地被入侵，就足够让狼群暴跳如雷。史蒂夫望向半身是血的巴基，震怒地咆哮了一声。两只灰狼立刻冲上前，开始疯狂撕咬奄奄一息的入侵者。狼王并没阻止，更没顾忌那些惊恐嘶嚎，它只是收起了愤怒，取而代之的是更加平静的眼神。

重伤加上饥饿，这只独狼能活下来的概率几乎为零。但看着它被同类活生生撕咬开腹部，内脏外漏，毫无掩饰的兽性本能，还是让巴基因为刚刚体力消耗而发烫身体彻底凉了下来。一切安静下来后，他才意识到自己正在大口喘着粗气。他顾不上和史蒂夫打招呼，慌忙回过神，转身奔回洞穴。但，还是晚了。狼崽们从母亲身后踉踉跄跄地走了出来，用软软的小脑袋蹭着似乎是睡着了的母亲。自从生产后，她从未睡得如此安沉。

巴基蹲下身子，双膝跪地，奢望着检查到一丝微弱心跳与呼吸。尽管事实已定，他还是想试试奇迹。黑靴子冲向巴基，用浑身愤怒将他直接扑倒在地！孩子诞生的喜悦无法弥补突如其来的丧偶之痛，失去伴侣的悲愤需要发泄口。肇事者已经被撕成碎片，变成涩嘴口粮。留在狼穴里的巴基，一个外来者，一个人类自然是最好出口。  
“我很抱歉。”口水从对方的尖牙缝里，滴落在巴基脸颊，呼吸的白气直喷瞳孔。有那的一瞬间，他真切地感到对方会咬断他的气管，再把他的头盖骨嚼得咔嚓作响。好在狼王及时从侧面撞开了它！史蒂夫愤怒地咆哮了一声，后收起肩胛骨，提醒对方保持冷静！

从第一次见到巴基起，乙狼就对头狼带回一个人类心生不满。史蒂夫一再要求他们不要对圈养牲口下手，不要去招惹人类，自己却在和狼群失散许久后来回了一个男孩？新任狼王未免太自大了。只是，猛兽确定对错的方式很简单，强者为王。史蒂夫年轻健壮，行事果断，优势明显，黑靴子没法挑战它，只能沉默接受。但它没料到这个人类男孩在族群中的等级会超越自己。而现在，伴侣有在和他留在洞穴时离奇死亡，隐忍多时的不满终于涌动喷张！它后退了一步，边挠着地面，边垂尾低吼，表达着愤怒、悲伤，更有责难和不满！

“我没事。”巴基捏了下不知道到底是被入侵者还是本族抓伤的肩膀，越过史蒂夫微微晃动的白色毛发看着对方。详细辩解对方一定听不下去，除了道歉他也不知道该说些什么：“对不起，我很抱歉。”  
史蒂夫直起身子，竖立起耳朵和尾巴，用壮硕巨大的身形展示威慑，提醒对方保持理性！破坏狼王订立的规矩是在对自己的挑衅！黑靴子在换地踱步，不停地闷闷低吼。它抬眼看了看坚定如一面山峰的史蒂夫，和它身后的巴基，转身愤然奔向洞外。  
狼王的高傲姿态没有丝毫松懈，它轻轻吹气，发出一声嘘鸣。一只灰狼立刻心领神会地追了出去。史蒂夫转脸舔了舔巴基的手背。它想告诉对方，一切艰难都会过去，有它在不用担心。

月亮升起时，狼在洞穴上方的山顶平台集合。母狼的尸体也被带到那里。冰冷的尸体被雪地与狂风侵袭得更加坚硬，像是死亡成了死亡的墓碑。这次外出狩猎花费了过长时间，它们穿过三座小山带回一只成年母鹿，族群却也失去了一个母亲。自然总是既残忍又公平。一只食草动物的牺牲换来一群肉食动物的饱腹。而在同一天，两只猛兽回归尘土，滋养草木，最终有一日又回到猎物之口。因果循环让极寒之地维持着生生不息。  
巴基站在史蒂夫身边，用鹿皮小心裹着那四只小狼崽，放在外套下的胸腔前，那是离心最近，最温暖的地方。山顶的风让孩子们不停往他怀里钻，但巴基依旧留着两粒纽扣没扣。他挨个摸了摸头顶的茸毛，安抚着乱晃的小爪子。尽管空气冷冽刺骨，狼后还是坚持认为它们不该失去认识到残酷现实的第一次机会，史蒂夫狼群的孩子绝不会输给风雪。  
史蒂夫仰起脖子高声嚎哞，留守的那只灰狼也跟着叫起来。哀切的嗥叫在山谷间回荡，渐渐被吹散在了狂风之中。它们就这样默默围在那里，看着尸体被雪渐渐掩埋。  
不知过了多久风雪停了下来。巨大的月轮照得雪白地面泛起摸过脚踝的光雾。失去同伴的悲伤就和眼前的世界一样，一会像暴风雪狂乱在全身血管里肆虐妄为，一会又像堆积起的雪花轻声呓语地将寒冷从脚尖一寸寸浸淫到心坎。

突然，两声哀嚎由远及近，是黑靴子和追去的那只狼，终于回来了！它抖了抖身上的积雪，低脖垂耳，用臣服姿态向史蒂夫道歉求饶。还好，它还没错过爱人的葬礼。史蒂夫用下巴蹭了几下它的头顶，安抚致哀，欢迎老伙伴的归来。狼群用后腿扬起更多积雪，覆盖在死去同伴的身上，直到变成一个不起眼的鼓包才缓慢离去。黑靴子衔起一根树枝深深插了下去，不停回头看了几眼伴侣，才跟着狼群回到洞穴。

“我没能好好照顾好她，我很抱歉。”巴基坐在地上盯着篝火，对躺在身边的史蒂夫说着发生的一切。他把头埋在了膝盖里，对方只是呜呜地叫了两声，就把他重新压在自己的肚皮下，一动没动。  
“你也很沮丧吧？”巴基把手插进它浓密的脖根处白毛里，用指缝缓慢梳理，“她是你的朋友和家人。”  
圆圈。  
“现在，我们没有母狼了。”巴基叹了口气，“我得好好照顾它们。希望我这次别再让你失望。狼群里所有的孩子，都是狼王，都是我们的孩子吧？”  
圆圈。  
史蒂夫蹭了巴基几下脖子，一直安静着趴着。它喜欢和巴基独处的时光，能卸下责任，全身放松。大约是长时间在风雪里奔袭消耗了太多体力，史蒂夫很快就睡着了。巴基继续顺着它的毛，等鼻息变得轻柔稳定，他才将对方沉重的身体从自己身侧小心推倒一旁，并在额前留下一个又轻又小心的吻。

火堆中央的小铁碗里正煮着肉。那是巴基在背包里找到的，唯一能称得上容器的东西。狼崽太小了，根本还没到可以完全断奶的日子。巴基只能将肉块切小，剁成肉糜，加雪水尽可能炖得软烂，用来喂养极易饥饿的小嘴们。此刻，四只小狼崽正紧紧依偎着彼此，在不远处的松枝和鹿皮的小窝里缩成小毛球睡得安稳。有整个族群的长辈们可以牺牲自己生命的保护，它们不用担心任何风险。一只公狼和三只母狼，哥哥和它的三个妹妹，巴基始终在暗自想念家人，今晚的葬礼和眼前的新生儿宣布了他进一步融入了史蒂夫的家族，却也反倒让思念加倍。他只希望妈妈和妹妹们别出同样的意外，而他能做的也只有希望而已。

早晨，洞穴里一阵骚动。巴基揉了揉眼睛，这几个星期来，他得不断给铁桶里加水，防止烧干。夜里，他总是被饿肚子的啼哭叫醒，用小松枝挨个给永远吃不饱的孩子们喂食。断断续续的浅睡让他在白日里也困意难消。  
黑靴子和一只灰狼捡回了些食物！疲倦的狼群立刻兴奋起来，食物匮乏的厄运似乎正在褪去。成员晃动着尾巴围着肉左右跳跃。在得到史蒂夫的允许后，他们毫无忌讳地争食起来。巴基从狼群晃动的身影间隐约观察了一下，依稀可见细小的胸腔肋骨和长而并不弯曲的腿骨，和常见的鹿有点不一样，他没多想。  
毛柔柔的小家伙们一醒来就开始往巴基身边钻。巴基笑着起身抱起它们，又蹭又亲，让史蒂夫吃醋般哼唧了几声。几个星期前那只母鹿的皮肉和内脏养活了整个狼群足足两周。现在黑靴子带回的尸体，足够他们再熬过几天。在不用为狩猎奔波的日子里，史蒂夫毫不掩饰地粘着巴基。他走到哪里，它就装作漫不经心般跟到哪里，这点小心思让巴基忍不住翘起嘴角。  
黑靴子一反常态地走近他们，很礼貌地叼给巴基一块干净不带骨头的肉。它把身体压低，垂着耳朵，似乎是在道歉求和。巴基回头看了一眼史蒂夫，得到狼王的点头同意后，他笑着欣然接受，并按照狼的方式当面塞进了嘴里。

肉很新鲜，血腥味很重，但巴基早习惯了。只是这次的口感不太一样，比鹿肉粗粒的纹路细腻得多。出于好奇，巴基边嚼着，边走向聚在猎物前的狼群。  
沙土地上似乎有个东西在发光。巴基疑惑地捡起来，是条黄铜项链？绞丝盘出的链子意外很眼熟。吊坠完好无缺，上面还刻着一个明显的B字母。  
这是？！布朗夫人的那条项链！几个月前离开镇子，出发去峡湾的布朗家！  
巴基立刻跑起来，扒开狼群。一只灰狼乖乖让出身位。  
完整盆骨，断裂的四肢，还有些破碎的布片！这分明就是半具人类的尸体！  
一瞬间，巴基的胃翻江倒海。他忍不住剧烈呕吐起来。史蒂夫立刻跳到他的身边。直到吐不出任何东西，只是在痉挛般干呕，他才缓慢直起身子。  
“告诉我！你是不是杀了一个人！”巴基满心恐惧和愤怒，语言却出奇平静。小狼们在他身旁发出黏糊糊的鸣叫，史蒂夫更是低吼了一句。它在命令黑靴子说出实话。  
巴基整理了一下那条项链，盯着黑靴子的眸子，带在了自己的脖子上。这条项链能一直提醒他，生而为人的事实。

\------------  
未完待续  
\------------


	8. 争斗

黑靴子在失去伴侣的那个悲怆傍晚冲出洞穴。太阳在午后就坠入山坳，天地一切都灰暗阴冷。它不停地狂奔，发泄着积攒已久的怨恨和突如其来的哀伤。直到把自己累得跑不动，它才喘着白气，转而在雪面上漫无目的地游走，也逐渐冷静了下来。  
它比史蒂夫年长一岁。对于寿命大概率不会超过二十年的狼而言，多一年的狼群生活，足以称之为元老。它亲眼见证了鼎盛期十三位成员组成的大家庭，他们共同捕捉巨大的成年雄鹿，对抗对狼崽图谋不轨的棕熊，也经历着极度严寒、暴风雪崩造成狼群几乎瓦解的这几年。食物匮乏始终是最大问题——当猎物不足以支撑所有成员的需求，饥饿不但导致直接死亡，更让每个成员更加暴躁易怒。它们从未被外敌打败，却输给了内部争斗。不少狼因此选择了离开。  
曾和自己同为乙狼的史蒂夫在此时站出来，在偌大的领地间艰难寻回离群故友，将仅剩的残部重新聚集。它年轻强壮，果断、行动力强，这让黑靴子对这位新狼王充满期待。他俯首称臣，尽心竭力地履行乙狼的职责，想象着族群重新繁盛的那一天。但狼王把自己的信任和对族群的希望全都撕了个粉碎，它打破了族群最基本的等级制度！放弃了狼王独占的繁殖权！仅仅是为了一个莫名其妙的异族人类！  
史蒂夫派出的亥狼终于追上了它，轻声呜鸣，请求它回去。黑靴子没打算离群成为独狼，它对狼群有吧不输于任何成员更深厚的感情和责任感。逃避是弱者无能的投降。他知道自己需要时机，必须想办法提醒狼王，生而为王的本分！而这时，稀稀疏疏的桦树间传出了异响。  
“十足的蠢货！我们在这破林子里瞎转悠一个多星期了！现在你把马又弄丢了！”  
“闭嘴！臭老太婆！省点力气，少吃点东西！”  
“儿子就是这么跟母亲说话的！哈？要是女巫的狼来了，第一个吃掉的就是你这个混蛋！”  
马车前站着几个人类！两男两女，两老两少，或许是两对夫妻。  
黑靴子顿时有了主意。  
狼崽在巴基身边挥舞着肉爪子抓挠打闹，打了几个轱辘，一直滚到生父脚下，丝毫没察觉洞穴里剑拔弩张的紧张气氛。黑靴子将孩子温柔叼到一边，用毫不急躁地动作默认了自己所做的一切。葬礼之后，它几乎每天都会悄悄溜出去，寻找迷路荒野可怜人类的行踪。犬类的灵敏嗅觉让尾随花不了什么力气。无论对手是谁，老弱病残永远是首选目标，而它也终于在今天等到了布朗夫人独处的时机。  
给巴基喂上一口人肉，成功羞辱到他，让黑靴子享受了片刻报复成功的得意。面对最高等级两位成员的质问，它面朝巴基，毫不驯服地低吼起来。  
狼王现在该清醒了！它所竭力庇护的，是个人！吃了同伴会反胃呕吐！会憎恨杀死同类的我们！无论史蒂夫的意愿如何，他根本就不属于，更不该出现在这里！

黑靴子甚至主动向巴基走近几步，挑衅地龇牙咧嘴。它试图激怒对方，诱使巴基攻击自己。这样必然引起狼群其他成员的不满——它是老成员、乙狼，是忠诚可靠的伙伴，更是刚刚失去伴侣的被同情对象。不是所有狼都欣然接受狼后，不过是屈服于狼王的绝对权力。它很清楚，内讧会让史蒂夫难堪，从而逼迫他立刻做出选择！  
黑靴子的傲慢彻底激怒了狼王！史蒂夫迈着沉重步伐，缓慢踱到巴基身前。它后压了身子示意对方退后。这是狼王整肃族群，树立威信的时候，巴基没必要被卷进来。而其他灰狼在王的低吼中，也随即安静下来。  
史蒂夫警告过族群很多次，不要打人类的主意！狼群一旦染指人肉的美味，将人类列入食物选项，就会一发不可收拾。同为群体性动物，人的族群意识和狼比起来有过之而无不及。一旦挑起失去理智的报复之心，双方不断的倾轧，只会两败俱伤。人虽然个体脆弱，却有狡猾的大脑。在诡计方面，直来直去的狼根本不是对手，最后受到毁灭打击的反而会是狼族自身。在这片极寒之地，猎手与猎物，从来没有绝对定义。黑靴子破坏了规矩，在引火上身！  
但肇事者没这么想。事情有趣起来，现在它的王会怎么做？袒护一个人类，驱逐为族群服务已久，带回难得食物的自己？无视狼群的不满？还是，想起身为族权领袖的责任，把这个带来厄运的家伙赶出去？  
巴基快速拎起到处乱跑的小毛球们，把他们收拾到松枝窝里，避免误伤。史蒂夫背脊上的白毛全部炸裂着，说实话，它的愤怒与平日的温柔反差太大，让巴基也敬畏起来。角落里的两只灰狼，微微晃着尾巴，一副看戏神情，看上去它们很习惯用武力解决问题，都在期待一场狼王与乙狼间的鏖战厮杀，但它们立刻便失望了。  
史蒂夫没给黑靴子任何机会。它像阵白色风暴，直接冲到对方面前。在挑事者做出任何肌肉反射前，就用牙齿咬住最柔软的咽喉。一个颈部用力，将对方直接掀翻在地。它用前爪将黑靴子按在地上，任凭对方如何挣扎，岿然不动。  
狼王的强壮体格和攻击能力，让观赏者快速收起了任何冒出尖的妄想，正襟危坐地夹起尾巴。黑靴子扭动了一会，便呜呜求饶。这中示弱意味着他从此失去乙狼地位，降为亥狼。它垂着尾巴和耳朵，沉默地躲到靠近洞口的山体下，缩成一团，全然没有了刚刚的傲慢。而一只灰狼立刻小跑过去，对着它嘲讽地吠叫起来。黑靴子没做任何反抗。  
晚上，巴基盘坐在火堆前，用匕首削着树枝。史蒂夫趴在他背后，默默看着。很快，一只小狼雏形的木雕便在他掌心跳出来。巴基盘算着给每个孩子都做上那么一个。  
“我总是不断带来麻烦，村子里也是，这里也是。”他吹了吹木屑，眼睑垂了下去，“我以为尽可能做点什么，像其他成员生活就能被善意接受，都是我想得太简单了。”  
狼王抬起上身，把下巴压在对方的肩膀上，给他安慰。史蒂夫对它的男孩一直心存愧疚，也曾怀疑过自己的决定到底是否正确。  
为了感谢对方医治自己的好意，它贸然出现在人类村镇。自己一厢情愿的好意造成了巴基被驱逐的恶果。  
但是，转念一想，如果不是那样，巴基也不会如此刻依偎在自己身旁。在这残酷的极寒之地，带着重伤，失去同伴的狼，在人类聚居区乱撞，它随时有丧命危险。巴基的出现让孤独的野兽惊觉，即使暴风雪再冷酷凶狠，即使为族群最底线生存的不停奔波让它精疲力尽，不经意间，还是会有种温暖又温柔的东西闪现在冰天雪地，在黑夜里也不会结冰。这让史蒂夫相信冬天会有过去的希望。在水池边，发情期的那个夜晚，它迫不及待地拥有了对方。那一刻起，史蒂夫就意识到真正需要一个依赖的，其实是自己。  
“等孩子们再长大些，能自己捕猎了……也许，我就该离开。“巴基继续雕刻起来，像做错事的孩子用带着玩笑的语气掩饰紧张，”我还没找到女巫呢！她说不定正在水晶球里看着发生的一切，在什么地方等着我！“  
史蒂夫立刻完全站起来，绕道巴基身前，将整上身塞进了他腿窝里，用尾巴拍打巴基的手臂，还发出呜呜的不满声。  
巴基苦笑着，抚摸着史蒂夫浓密的白毛：“这对你很不公平。”  
圆圈。史蒂夫急促地呜了一声，显然有点生气。  
“你为了我做这么多，我却在这时要选择逃避。”  
圆圈。  
“可是史蒂夫……我只是不经意间做了个小小善举。如果受伤不是你，换做一匹马，一只狗，我大概也会那么做。你对我而言，并没有你所以为的那种独一无二。”  
史蒂夫猛地抬起头，愤愤地盯着他。火光映在蓝眼睛里，像冰海里升腾起金色焰苗，既清冽又炙热。  
“但是，现在不一样了。”  
巴基用鼻尖蹭着对方的，嘴唇轻啄。史蒂夫顺势扑到了他，用湿润的舌尖，极尽小心地舔着巴基的耳郭与脖窝。  
“你能舔我吗？”任由匕首和小木狼掉落地面，巴基边解开上衣的纽扣边问。他知道不在发情期的动物，自己再怎么挑逗也没用。但只要史蒂夫舔着自己，自渎也带来足够满足。他用人类的语言蹦出一个个羞耻的身体位置，史蒂夫用一个个圆圈答应，从未拒绝。  
巴基呻吟着，喘息着：“看，终归你永远也只会画圆圈。”  
“史蒂夫，你说我是不是中了女巫的邪恶魔法。我想把自己所有的一切都给你，这就是所谓的爱吗？只是，我们终究不同，岂止不同，简直像一去不复返的夏天那么遥远。但是我好爱你，爱到可以逼迫自己，帮你做出一些会让我更痛苦的决定。“

TBC


End file.
